


Beneath the Mistletoe

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas Party, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Therese discovers how boring holiday parties are, though Carol makes things mildly better.





	Beneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

Carol glides effortlessly through the moving crowd. Therese watches, marveling over her ability to navigate among clumsy, drunken bodies. Her gait is wobble free despite the heels and shine of multiple martinis in her eyes. 

“How’re you enjoying the party, lovely?” Carol asks, slipping their fingers together, “I told you: parties are extremely boring.” 

Therese shrugs, squirming as a woman stumbles past her, clinging onto a dour looking man. 

“The people are interesting,” she mumbles, scanning the room, “I wish I could photograph everyone.” 

“Did you photograph the mistletoe?” She whispers, leaning in. 

Her lips brush her cheek quick and careful. Carol pulls away before she can react, wiping the lipstick away. 

“I spilled my drink,” she murmurs, arching her slender eyebrows, “Please join me in the bathroom to clean up?”


End file.
